


Will, Nico và những nụ hôn

by TheWolfHunter



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfHunter/pseuds/TheWolfHunter
Summary: Những điều Nico không bao giờ nói thành lời, và cách cậu bộc lộ chúng





	Will, Nico và những nụ hôn

**Author's Note:**

> Đọc ToA, thấy Will gọi Nico bằng đủ thứ tên: boyfriend, significant other,.. Muốn cống hiến cả một fic dài lê thê cho hai cục cưng cơ mà tài hèn sức mọn chỉ rặn ra được cái ficlet. Thôi thì...

Will Solace là một kẻ hoàn hảo.

Anh tốt bụng và ân cần. Anh ấm áp và vị tha. Anh nhìn Nico bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng như thể cậu là cả thế giới. Ôm cậu vào lòng và nâng niu như một trân bảo. Hôn cậu, khóe môi mềm mại và ướt át và mạnh mẽ đến gần như tuyệt vọng. Thì thầm những lời yêu thương ngọt ngào với cậu trong đêm tối, những lời mà cậu biết mình sẽ chẳng thể đáp lại.

Đêm nào cũng vậy, Will sẽ lẻn sang cabin Hades. Nico sẽ đảo mắt nhìn anh như thể cậu không quan tâm và cuộn tròn trên giường với cuốn sách của mình. Nhưng cậu sẽ siết chặt tay anh, như một lời van vỉ lặng thầm, _đừng rời xa tớ._ Will sẽ ôm cậu, cho đến khi cậu ngủ thiếp đi, sẽ ôm cậu, khi cậu bật dậy giữa đêm vì cơn ác mộng. Đôi khi cậu sẽ nằm trằn trọc đến sáng, ve vuốt mái tóc vàng óng của anh để nói _tớ không thể thiếu cậu._ Đôi lúc cậu sẽ vòng tay qua hông anh, thay cho _tớ cần cậu._

Rồi cậu sẽ ngắm Will ngái ngủ thức dậy vào khoảnh khắc mặt trời mọc, khi cha anh phóng cỗ xe lửa vụt qua bầu trời, sẽ ngắm anh thay chiếc áo phông cam, chiếc vòng cổ sứ kêu lách tách trên khuôn ngực trần rám nắng. Sẽ ngồi vào bàn nhà Apollo vào bữa sáng (để ngăn mấy con chuột xương và chồn xương khỏi chui lên mặt đất) và cười đùa với mấy cậu trai tóc vàng mắt xanh, và cho phép mình được sống trọn vẹn, được hít thở bầu không khí đẫm hương hoa dại, vứt lại đằng sau những bóng ma của quá khứ.

Và có lúc, Nico sẽ ôm lấy Will khi anh khuỵu gối tuyệt vọng bên xác một trại viên đã liệm vải trắng, sẽ hôn lên trán anh thay cho lời an ủi. Khi anh thì thầm tên những người anh chẳng thể cứu chữa trước bức tượng cha anh như một con chiên ngoan đạo đang xưng tội trước Đức Chúa trời, cậu sẽ chạm ngón cái vào khóe môi anh và kể tên những người anh đã cứu sống.

Sẽ kiễng chân lên hôn môi anh, nửa chần chừ, nửa say mê, vì _tớ yêu cậu tớ yêu cậu tớ yêu cậu._

Một chiều đầy nắng, họ ngồi lặng yên bên hồ xuồng. Môi Nico lướt qua xương hàm anh, _cậu thật đẹp_ , chạm khẽ vào những đốm tàn nhang trên chóp mũi. Trán họ chạm vào nhau, hơi thở ấm nóng hòa làm một, và Nico cất giọng, hơi khàn: “Tớ yêu cậu.”

Nụ cười của Will tỏa sáng hơn cả mặt trời.


End file.
